I Will Come For You
by forgetful.not
Summary: Sometimes you have to move on. You have to find a friend who will help you live on without her. The Doctor returns to rememeber Rose and finds a girl who needs him as badly as he needs her. FriendFluff about 10 and a new companion. bckgrnd 10Rose..duh


Second Doctor Who fic in two days. Aren't I amazing! Ha-ha. Anyways folks here we have another story.

This takes place ten years after the happenings of "Doomsday" and is post-Martha. The Doctor has been through a few companions since Martha but none of them have stuck and in many ways, he is still not over Rose because he really never will be.

Story:

* * *

It was a guilty pleasure but one that she immensely enjoyed. She laughed uncontrollably as she spun, her iPod clutched tightly in her hand to ensure that the tiny instrument did not slip away with her momentum. It was six O'clock in the morning, the one time of day that she ever let go. The park was deserted and it allowed her to truly enjoy the moment as the first rays of the sun began to grace London. She stopped spinning as the music became slow and simply watched as the dismal gray of flat blocks began to light up with the oranges and reds of a London sunrise. Her eyes sparkled with wonder as she witnessed this moment as she did every morning, but it was never the same. She loved that. It was a break in her monotonous life. A little bit of different, a little bit of amazing and wonder in an otherwise bleak life. She was a closed person, who preferred to keep her emotions hidden from others because of the ways she had suffered in life. She had never found anyone she could open up to other than the glorious sunrise every morning. She would watch the sunsets too but those were less exciting. They made her sad because they brought on the night and the night only brought more pain.

Her music was so loud as it played that she did not hear the grating sound from behind her. The sound of time and space ripping apart. The sound of the TARDIS.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS after yet another adventure. He was all alone again, having just dropped off his latest companion, a jumpy Frenchman by the name of Jacques. It had been ten years but the loss of Rose was still fresh in his heart and he had never been able to find her replacement. He had never given up on her and still tried to find ways to get her home. To get her back to the TARDIS. To him. Nothing had worked though and he was still sans-Rose. He would always love her with all his hearts, but he was beginning to think it was time to move on and find another companion that would last. Not a replacement at all, but a friend he could share adventures with. Even so, he still made a point to return to the Powell Estates every year on the anniversary of that fateful day to remember her.

This time as he stepped out of the TARDIS he was greeted with an unfamiliar sight. A young woman with ginger hair stood with her back to him, watching as the sun rose over London. She was listening to an iPod and The Doctor could faintly hear the music playing. It was soft and slow… and sounded remarkably like Hanson. The Doctor chuckled at that and shut the TARDIS door. The song ended as the sun settled into the sky and the woman hit the pause button on her iPod. She stared at her hands for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before pulling the ear buds out of her ears and turning to face The Doctor.

"So who are you then?" She asked, the accent thickly Irish, not even twitching at The Doctors appearance.

"I'm The Doctor." He grinned as he took in her appearance. She was tall but very skinny, almost dangerously so but not quite. Her eyes were green but they were very very cold and hard, as if they were made of steel. Her face seemed void of any emotion whatsoever and it was marked with a couple very nasty scars. Her hair was, as mentioned earlier, ginger and was in a long layered cut with swooping bangs that covered one of her eyes. She wore nice clothes, nothing-spectacular just jeans, and a cream turtleneck sweater with an owl on it, a leather jacket and a beaten pair of red chucks, but she made it look nice.

"Well, good for you." She did not grin or smirk, simply nodded and began to walk away, stuffing her iPod into her pocket as she went.

"Wait!" The Doctor called after her. "Who are you?"

She stopped and glanced back at him. "No one consequential."

Then she kept walking.

This sat The Doctor back on his heels. In his eyes, everyone was consequential. He watched her walk in the direction of the Powell Estates and set off after her. He was going there anyway.

"Wait!" He called again, running after her.

This time she stopped and turned around fully. "What?"

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked, sporting his best grin, hoping to gain her trust.

The woman looked him up and down, appearing to take his measurements.

"Kalie." She said eventually. "Kalie Noble."

"Well hello Kalie Kalie Noble!"

She did not smile. "Hello. What do you want?"

The Doctor stared at her.

"I come here every year to remember…" He trailed off.

"Oh. You're that bloke." There seemed to be a hint of sympathy in her voice. "I live in that flat now. You want a cuppa?"

She seemed to have softened slightly.

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled lightly at her, one of his now rare genuine smiles. "Yeah thanks."

A twitch passed across her lips and Kalie began to walk again.

"When did you move in?" The Doctor asked, falling into step alongside her.

"About six months ago. My dad came to London a few years ago and I came looking for him with my boyfriend." Kalie answered, her voice slipping back into a distant monotone.

"Ah. That would explain why you weren't here last year." The Doctor grinned falsely again.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Kalie's question startled The Doctor.

"Doesn't what hurt?"

"Grinning falsely like that all the time."

"How did you know it was false?"

The only person who had ever been able to tell he was faking was Rose. Not even his wife had known half of the time.

"It doesn't reach your eyes." She said simply, opening the door to a flat that The Doctor knew entirely too well.

He smiled as he entered to find that nothing really had changed. The walls were still pink everywhere (Jackie's decorative choice of course) and it was the same furniture. His smile was genuine as he flopped onto the white leather sofa and looked up at Kalie.

"Now that is a real smile." She said, coming close to smiling herself.

"Why don't you ever smile?" He asked, curiously.

"I don't really have anything to smile about." She shrugged.

Before The Doctor could even open his mouth to respond he heard the door slam open and shut. Instantly any semblance of emotion disappeared from Kalie's face as a young man with messy black hair strode into the room. He emanated anger as he walked in and the anger seemed to become stronger as he saw The Doctor on the couch.

"So your back then." His voice was more like a growl than anything else.

"Yeah."

"Just where the fuck were you this morning?!" The man yelled, Kalie's nonchalant answer seeming to push him over the edge. "Off watching your fecking sunrise again? Swanning about whilst I go out and earn us a living?"

Kalie stayed silent.

"and then I come home and whats this!" The man gestured at The Doctor. "You've got another man here! You gonna whore yourself out now bitch?"

With that the man punched Kalie square on the jaw.

The Doctor lept to his feet, ready for action, but Kalie waved him down. She had stumbled with the punch but stood back upright and faced the man.

"Fuck off Kevin." She said coldly.

"Is that right?" Kevin reached out with lightning fast speed and grabbed Kalie's hair, forcing her down to her knees. "I bring you here just to find your fecking father and I work my ass off every day to pay the rent on this shithole and you repay by bringing home another man and telling me to fuck off?"

"That about sums it up." Kalie agreed.

"You fucking bitch." He punched her again.

This time, however, Kalie didn't stumble or twitch. In fact, she caught the punch in her hand and used it as leverage to stand and push Kevin to the ground.

"I've had enough Kevin." She said simply. "You don't own me and you certainly never will. You aren't welcome in my life anymore. Fuck off."

With that she punched him square across the jaw, leaving him sprawled across the floor. He was unconscious.

"Sorry about that." Kalie apologized to The Doctor, wiping the blood from her lip.

"Uhm…" The Doctor shrugged, at a complete loss for words.

Kalie stepped over Kevin's prone body and went into the room that had once been Rose's. The Doctor followed and hovered in the doorway, running his had along the wooden frame, letting the memories flow through him. He remembered waking up in this room to destroy a spinning Christmas tree, remembered watching Rose frantically packing from this very doorway. He blinked and Rose suddenly became Kalie and she threw clothes and small possessions into a large duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well I just punched out my abusive boyfriend." Kalie pointed out. "If I'm here when he wakes up he _will_ kill me."

"Ah." The Doctor nodded. "So where will you go?"

Kalie shrugged. "I'll find someplace."

The Doctor was silent for a moment as he stared at her. She needed a place to go. He needed someone to give him balance. She was strong and spunky and obviously needed someone to care. He just needed someone. It seemed to him like a good fit and it seemed like fate as he watched her stop in front of a dresser and pick up a familiar silver frame. She looked at it and then at him.

"Doctor." She walked over to him and handed him the frame. "This picture has been here since she left. I think you should have it."

The Doctor looked down at the picture and instantly tears misted his eyes. It was the only picture he had ever let Jackie take of him, mainly because he had had no choice. Jackie had taken the picture without him realizing. It was just after he had defeated the Sycorax, during the ash storm. He and Rose were looking at one another, adoration obvious in both sets of eyes, their hands clasped in between them. He closed his eyes against the picture and held it to his chest. This was like a sign from Rose herself. He opened his eyes and looked at Kalie.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Anywhen." The Doctor grinned, genuinely this time.

Kalie regarded him for a moment and then smiled a very small smile. "All right."

* * *

Right so chapter one. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
